


Ghosts

by WriterWithTheDragonRing



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24310522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterWithTheDragonRing/pseuds/WriterWithTheDragonRing
Summary: Sonic awakes to a rather delicate situation. But not everything is as it seems.
Kudos: 3





	1. What's Pink & Yellow, and White All Over?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, another Drawbauchery-based fanfic. For the best visualization, check out her art on Tumblr. Or Twitter, if you ask nicely.

# Chapter 1: What's Pink & Yellow, and White All Over?

"Babe, wake up." whispered a soft, familiar voice from out of the darkness. 

Sonic opened his heavy eyes to find himself in an unfamiliar room. It was devoid of decoration or personal touch, all that hung upon the beige walls were printed pictures of buildings and landscapes.  
Motel art.  


As consciousness and feeling returned to him, he first felt the warmth emanating from deep within him, then a tension from below. Something soft and warm, moist to the touch, ran across the shaft of his member. As he squirmed, he felt the burning bite of rope upon his wrists and ankles.  
Softs lips wrapped around the head of his penis, and another tongue wriggled around it.  


Sitting beside him was Shadow, running his long fingers through his blue hair.

"Finally." He said. "This will be more fun with you awake. Right, guys?"

Sonic lifted his head to find Amy and Tails at the foot of the bed, their faces pressed against his member.

"Hey Sleepy-Head." Amy chuckled as she took Sonic's penis in hand. As her soft tongue ran its length, her warm breath enveloped it. The sensations that filled Sonic's mind spanned from excitement to ecstasy, confusion and anticipation.

"You're going too slow, Ames." Tails said, swiping Sonic's rod from Amy's mouth. "He likes it fast." 

Without even a hint of hesitation, the young man took the entirety of Sonic's member into his titilating maw, choking and gagging upon its girth rubbing the deepest reachest of his throat.  
The fox-like ears of his hat drooped as he looked up at Sonic, an unearthly glimmer in his watery eyes.  


"He's really into it." Shadow gasped as Tails enthusiastically bobbed his head, pressing his nose against Sonic's lap.

"What did you do to them?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all."

The tension within Sonic began to build, he was close. Amy rested her head on Sonic's side, licking and kissing his hips as Tails continued to take his full length down his throat.

Sonic felt his body begin to contort and twitch, frustrated by the bonds that restrained him. An ecstatic moan creeped up from his lungs, as the tension grew to the breaking point. In a moment of sweet release, he cried out, his hips thrusting forth with great intensity. Tails grabbed at Sonic's hips, his eyes rolling back as cum poured down his throat. Sonic's mind scrambled, coherent thought became impossible. He pictured grabbing at Tail's blonde head, pressing it against him.

Then the moment passed.

"Good job, babe." Shadow said, pressing his lips against Sonic's. "Very good job."

Tails fell back, coughing as he wiped his mouth, whilst Amy leaned forward to lick Sonic clean.  
As he looked down to his friends, he saw their forms flicker in crimson light. A digital whirring filled the air as Amy and Tails dissolved from his sight.

"What's going on?" Sonic asked, visibly confused.

He looked up to Shadow, who held a strange magenta crystal in his hand, as he walked to the foot of the bed. Strength returned to his body, the tension deep within grew once more.  
Where there was only Shadow, now there stood three. A sinister smile curled upon their lips, a dark glimmer in their eye. It was the look of a predator setting his sights upon his prey.  


"Time for round two."


	2. Engineered Ecstasy

It was out of a wild dream. Three Shadows, their gaze fixated upon him. As one brushed his warm, soft tongue up the shaft of Sonic's hot rod, the other blew cold wind against it. The third, with the Phantom Ruby in hand, looked on. There was excitement in his eyes, but also sadness.

"Does it feel good?" giggled one of the Shadows as he pressed his cheek against Sonic's penis. "Isn't this exciting?"

The other Shadow at his lap sat up, slipping out of his violet shirt. Sonic's eyes followed the lithe, almost feminine, form of Shadow's body, how the light seemed to dance upon his dark skin.

"Shad-" Sonic began before the other Shadow put a finger to his lip.

"No words."

It was a wild dream, a figment of his imagination, an engineered reality formed by the Phantom Ruby, he thought. As Shadow's soft lips met his, his warm tongue slithered past, wriggling and writhed with his own. Sonic peered into the focused gaze that seemed fixated upon him, and intertwined with the excitenent he felt, there was also something wrong.  
Something different.

The next he felt was a tightness wrapping itself around his penis. The Shadow at his face moved aside, and Sonic saw the other, facing away from him, squatting onto his cock. At first, he moved his hips slowly, growing accustomed to the feeling of Sonic's shaft. But soon he started to speed up, wincing and gasping as he went.

These gasps turned to grunts, which then turned to moans that echoed in Sonic's head. He was soon lost in the sounds and sensations, the eyes of the passionate Shadow at his lips, he pulled at the ropes at his wrists to no avail, and thrust his hips upward.

Losing his footing, the other Shadow fell, taking the whole length of Sonic's member. He let out a wild moan and began rubbing his ass against Sonic's groin. The third Shadow, who looked on from a chair across from the bed, intently watched the scene before him. He caught a glimpse of mad ecstasy on Sonic's dark face and felt something heavy in his heart. The crystal in his hand pulsated and a mechanical whirring filled the air. As the burning bonds on Sonic's wrists disappeared, he brushed aside the Shadow at his lips, pulled out of the Shadow at his lap, and leapt up off the bed.

"Give me the Ruby!" He demanded.

"W-wait, stop!"

A brief struggled, and a tumble and a fall, Sonic was atop Shadow, who was flustered and beet red. Light glimmered in Shadow's crimson eyes, like stars reflected on the mirror surface of a calm sea.

"You don't have to try so hard, babe." Sonic assured Shadow as he delicately slipped his hand under his violet shirt.

As Shadow's hot breath blew across his skin, he could feel the strange sensation tingle across his whole body. His fingers traced Shadow's form, from his firm hips to the outline of his torso, from his soft belly to his back. As he traced Shadow's spine, his fingers met the tight elastic of his binder.

"I want **you** , Shadow."


	3. Grasping for Shadows

"Do you think I'll come back one day?" Sombra asked as she looked out at the light of the setting sun dancing upon the lake.

"With any luck, no. It's boring here."

Two young girls sat in the cool, green grass, a fresh breeze fluttering on the lone hill. One of them wore sadness upon her face as she watched the glimmering light.

"Maria." She began, her hands clenched tight, "I...I just want to tell you-"

The other lass, possessing a kind face framed by golden hair, took her friend's hand.

"It's okay. I know."

Her soft hands took those of her friend, pulling them together and holding them at her heart. In her warmth, Sombra's trembling hands steadied. She looked into Maria's gentle blue eyes, finding her heavy heart relieved of burden.  
The distant sky shimmered and cracked, dissolving away to reveal the true nature of their surroundings. The two girls sat in a featureless room, the walls were covered in triangular, metal panels that shined in the bright light.

"No matter where you go, or who you choose to be, I will always be your sister."

* * *

"Shadow." Sonic moaned, the young man curled in his embrace.

His nails scratched at Sonic's back, his legs locked together at the base of his back. Shadow's hot breath blew across Sonic's neck, with each thrust, he fought the urge to sink his teeth into the vulnerable flesh inches away. He could feel the beat of his heart within his chest, the shock shooting up his spine, and sweat rolling off his skin onto the bed at his back.

"Kiss me." Shadow murmured, lifting his dizzy head.

He quickly became lost in the bombardment of sensations, the softness of his lips, the heat of his breath, the texture and strength in his tongue. As the moment came to an end, he found himself peering into Sonic's brilliant emerald eyes.

Like a mad, wild beast, Sonic savagely thrust deep into Shadow. He didn't seem aware of much, lost in ecstacy and instinct.  
But Shadow didn't mind. He felt Sonic's rod pulsating inside him, and he knew.

There was an intense pressure building inside him, an itch that needed to be scratched. That moment had arrived, the moment of release. His mind filled with vivid color and sensation, a great flooding of euphoria, as heat filled his body. In that moment, he sunk his teeth into flesh. Sonic gasped, exhilarated by madness and relief, and a quivering moan erupted from his throat. Then all at once, it passed, and Sonic collapsed atop of Shadow, panting and sweating.

Shadow's hand grasped the Phantom Ruby as a thought passed through his mind. Slipping from Sonic's sleepy embrace, he approached a mirror on the far side of the room. A mechanical whirring echoed through the air as the crystal glowed with crimson light. He looked into the mirror and saw a man, a reflection of how he felt inside.  
As he reached out to touch another reality, he was stopped by the cold glass. The illusion faded away as longing poured from his heart, until only reality was reflected upon the mirror.

"You look beautiful."

Shadow spun round to see Sonic standing behind him. His face felt fuzzy and warm as he raised his hands to hide his embarassment. A cacophony of thoughts flooded his mind as he descended into a spiral of negativity. But that storm was soon calmed by a warm embrace.  
As Sonic pressed his forehead against Shadow's, he looked into his watery eyes.

"No matter who you choose to be, I will always love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this short story! It was inspired by the art of the talented drawbauchery, who you can find on the hellsite, tumblr.
> 
> Yes, I know I risked a bit of artistic license. Sue me.


End file.
